Diamond in the rough
by Archive keeper
Summary: Bell Cranel on his journy to find a Familia in Orario fails in the most roughest ways. However he meets somone who is also looking for a Familia, these two shall face hardships and trials toghether and may find something more then either of them could have though posible.
1. Finding a Familia, finding each other

**This story takes on a different roll and twist AKA I'm changing the Lore. Read to understand. **

**Anyway as you might know, I use different gods then just Loki, Hestia, (Hestia also voices Kongo from Kantai Collection) and I'm not going to touch Freya. But I do use the "no Familia members plot."**

* * *

If the Empire is the seat of Knowledge, then the City Of Orario is the center of the world, Orario is the only place that can challenge the Empire in everything. However the City state has one advantage that dwarfs the Empire, it is the only place in the world that has a dungeon and is home to the largest concentration of gods and goddess in the world.

And it is in the city of the center of the world that we begin our story.

A young woman no more then her mid to late 20' has just arrived in Orario, she ran in excitement, captivated by the city, seeing the Tower of Babel a day before only fueled her excitement, never in her life had she seen so many things, she only dreamed of seeing this many different races together. It was so overwhelming for her that she couldn't help but give a smile, she was told to go to the guild before she entered the city, but she quickly forgot about that due to the new experiences she's living.

'Now I can finally forge my own life, and pursue my own dreams' the woman thought as she went deeper into the city.

* * *

"And stay out!" A Guard for the Anubis Familia said, rudely throwing the poor boy out.

_Sigh_ "Looks like that's another one down." Bell said as he dusted himself off. This marked his twentieth attempt at finding a Familia, This also marked the end of finding the higher level Familia as well. He decided he would look to the mid tier Familia' next But he met the exact same fate. The list of mid tier Familia' are as follows but not all.

Thor

Isis

Amaterasu

Hella

Diancecht

Vulcan

Ceres

Jupiter

Neptune

**Birrahgnooloo, **as well as** Wurrunna (both Australian aboriginal gods.)**

Vishnu

As well as the Izanami Familia but all too no avail, though it was almost as the goddess Izanami and the female members of her Familia were head over heels with Bell' "cute rabbit looks." But in the end nothing.

'Sigh another night of sleeping out.' As Bell found an alleyway to sleep tonight, a hole filled blanket and a small loaf of bread was all he had.

'_How am I to join a Familia if they won't give me a chance? Even they had to start from nothing. Grandpa, I'm sorry.' _Bell thought as he bagan to think that no Familia would accept him as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

At the same time that night we see the same woman from the beginning eating away at a local tavern, the food was.. unique to her too say the least, it was different from what she used to eat and it was poor quality food as well, but she was excited to eat what "Normal" people ate. She decided that if she was to truly experience the world she would have to join a Familia, it was only then did she remember that she was told by others that the guild is where you should go too find a Familia. Ignoring the blush of shame and embarrassment she finished up her meal quickly and went to bed, excited to take her second steps into the world of new possibilities.

**XXX**

The next day the woman was walking to the guild, she was trying to remember what the instructions were for dealing with the guild, as she walked in she met a guild member and began to converse.

"How may I help you today ma'am?"

"Yes, I just arrived yesterday and was wondering what Familia' are recruiting."

"Alright Ma'am, here is the current list of Familia' as well as the addresses, good luck." The man told her.

"Thank you."

As she walked out she decided to obviously seek out the high tier Familia'. As she was walking she had to refute the advances of some men who were not that.. gentlemanly thankfully a punch to the gut was all she needed to let them know she wasn't interested.

As she was walking to the home of the Loki Familia she saw a boy get tossed out on his butt, "we don't need a weakling like you! Don't ever come back here you fucking weakling!" The woman screamed and actually spit on the poor boy as she slammed the door shut. The woman looking just above saw a sign and emblem, the sign of the **Boann** Familia (**Celtic/Irish Goddess of the River Boyne). **The woman saw the look of hurt on the boys face and eyes, she also saw him rub his eyes fighting back tears. She had heard rumors and stories that the gods and goddess of Orario could be quite strict on choosing new Familia members, but to see it first hand, she actually thought would this be the same fate for her but she quickly shook her head to rid herself of the thought and walked to the poor boy.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Bell looking up from the ground saw who was talking with him, a small blush adorned his face as he saw a woman talking to him, Bell thought that she was very pretty and kicked himself for acting like this.

'What would Grandpa think Bell!' he thought and quickly got a hold of himself.

"Y-yeah, I'm OK, this isn't the first time I've been thrown out, but this is the first time someone did.. that." Bell said that last part a soft and clearly hurt tone in his voice as he looked away slightly.

"I see, I am sorry that happened to you, what's the full story?" she asked.

"I've been in the city for a few days now, and I've been looking for a familia ever sense, but no luck."

"How many familia' have you scouted?"

"60" he simply said, getting a look of genuine shock and some horror on the woman's face,

"W-what?" she could only say

"The high tier Familia' straight out rejected me without even a chance. The mid tier Familia' did the same and said that I should gain some experience first before they would look into me joining them. But how can I gain experience? You have to be a registered member of a familia before you're permitted in the dungeon, and how can you gain experience if you don't have the Falna blessing of a god if they won't give you a chance?! Bell at first explained to the woman, before it turned into him talking more to himself and finally turning to anger.

"I am sorry you've had such a hard time, I just arrived yesterday myself, and was heading to the Loki Familia myself, but seeing as how they treat new people wanting to join I doubt that I would get any better treatment either." She said.

"Oh please, don't let my experience influence your hopes of joining a familia!" Bell said, this woman's voice quelling his anger immediately and resulting in him felling bad he may have influenced her choice.

"I can tell just by looking at you that you are really strong, a lot stronger then me, and that any familia that you want to join would accept you with out a doubt." Bell explained.

"You're very sweet and kind to say that, don't sell yourself short either, this is the 60th time you've been rejected but you have a determination and a strong will I can tell. You'll find your Familia soon enough." She told Bell getting a smile out of him, she herself couldn't help but think that it was cute.

"T-thank you for your kind words, but I took enough time from you, good luck in joining the Loki Familia!" Bell said as he ran off with a new zeal in his step. But before he turned the corner he stopped and yelled out his name, an "important" life lesson his grandfather thought him.

"My name is Bell Cranel by the way."

"Good luck Bell" she simply said in a soft whisper as she watched him run off, herself heading to the Loki familia hoping to join.

* * *

She found her destination, the Loki familia, she walked to the entrance and knocked, the doors opened and the two guards asked her business to which she asked that she wanted to join the familia. Taking note of the aggravated sighs of the guards and a comment about "**Not another one**" they led her to the main office of the Captain and left.

"Hello miss, my name is Finn, I am the captain of the Loki Familia, I take it you wish to join our Familia?"

"That is correct sir." she responded.

"As you know we are the strongest Familia and as such we do have a strict policy of who joins the familia."

"I understand"

"What qualifications or fighting experience do you have?"

"I was trained at a young age so I am well versed in fighting and defending myself." She said as Finn just nodded and wrote down. The Interview went on for thirty minutes and at the end Finn just got up from his chair and responded.

"I am sorry, but you do not meet the demands and requirements of our Familia, however, the mid tier Hestia Familia I believe is right up your ally." he said.

"I understand." She said with a neutral voice that even Finn was unable to discern which truly surprised him. Just before she was about to get up to leave the doors to the office burst open and a Woman who was clearly drunk came in.

"WOW you're a real beauty! how would you like to join my Familia?" Loki asked her as she staggered over.

"I am sorry goddess Loki but I just finished the interview and had to reject her." Fin said trying to shoo away his drunk god.

"Oh hush Finn, a woman of this beauty is a real gem," she said as she looked at her chest, inciting a very sharp look of annoyance from our Heroine.

"Finn, I am the god of this Famlia my word is the law, and I say this woman is just what we need! How about it? want to join?" she slurred.

But before she could give her answer three others came into the room.

"Dammit Loki how many times do we need to tell you don't drink in the morning!" Tinona said as she her twin and Bete walked in.

"Nah Bete don't interrupt me, I'm trying to get a new member for our Familia here"

"Hah? Another one? well she looks stronger then that rabbit that tried to join the other day. Honestly what kind of idiot was he? Thinking he could join the strongest familia in the city?" Bete said pertaining to Bell of which our heroine heard and decided to say something.

"I take it that boys name was Bell Cranel?" She asked Finn.

"Yes it was, you know him?" Finn asked.

"Only in passing. He was kicked out of all the other Major familia' and last I saw he was mid threw the Mid tier familia'." She explained as Bete interrupted with a laugh.

"HAHA! That boy is such a weakling that even the lower tier gods are rejecting him! such a weakling." to this even the two Amazon' couldn't help but give a small chuckle as strength was near everything to them. However our Heroine didn't take kindly to that and she spoke her mind as well.

"I understand that wanting to join high Tier familia requires a higher standard of recruitment and rules, but if you don't even give people the chance to prove themselves how can you hope to gain new members?" She asked aloud to anyone but they knew it was directed to Finn and Loki.

"Fair enough, however that boy had just arrived a few days ago and he had no knowledge of the dungeon and his equipment was mediocre. He told me he grew up in a small farm village with his grandfather. Needless to say he didn't meet the required criteria. Also he'd just end up dying and that's always a pain when we have to do paper work for the Guild regarding dead Familia members." Finn explained. She left it at that knowing that it was the rules.

"Enough talk about the bunny. So how about it? Want to join our Familia?" Loki asked as the rest looked at her.

"I have pretty much the same story as Bell does, what makes me different?" She asked.

"I've got a feeling about you lady, and I don't miss with them." Loki said.

"Plus you don't look nearly as weak as that loser." Bete added his opinion in.

"Sorry, but I will have to decline the offer" she said as she got up. The look of surprise on the faces of the Loki Familia and god

"Why?" Loki whined.

"I've lived all my life around those who perceive themselves better and look down on other's without even trying to understand them. I left that life and I'm not planning to enter into it again in this Familia." She said as she simply walked out; the looks of shock on everyone's faces

* * *

"**We don't need a new member of our Familia at this time.**" The captain of the **Yudi **Familia (Jade emperor of Chinese Mythology) said as he shut the door on bells face. Bell just stood there at the door for a few minutes, sadness in his eyes as he was yet again rejected, and the insult to injury, he was now forced to scout the low tier Familia' and being rejected by the lowest ranked familia' was not good for his self esteem.

**'Remember Bell, get into a strong familia so that you can go into the Dungeon and be the hero's of your favorite stories! Also remember to save all the beautiful ladies and girls! Girls maybe the purest but the cool beauty cougar' are the real adventure! Remember, saving girls is part of a mans ROMANCE!' **The words of his grandpa echoed in his mind. Only his words caused Bell even more pain, 'Grandpa I'm sorry! I'm not strong enough to even join a low Familia! How can I fulfill my dreams and make you proud to be my grandpa.' He thought as he ran off, tears falling from his eyes, not caring where his legs would take him. For ten minutes he ran, ignoring the yells of people he ran passed until he hit another person and he finally stopped.

"Seems we meet again." Our Heroine said, noticing that he was crying.. or at the very least stopped soon before.

"I-I'm Sorry." Bell said as he looked to the ground dejected and defeated.

"I take it no luck with the Familia's?" She asked Bell who just looked even more dejected.

"I am sorry, that was rude of me."

"That's alright and you're not wrong. That is my fifth Familia scouting attempt of the low tiers and its ended like the rest." Bell said as his stomach growled as a response for food, however the poor boy exhausted his funds.

"Come with me." Our Heroine said, her tone absolute and leaving no room for back talk. Bell following like a lost puppy due to his mood and the fact that she was leading him by his arm.

* * *

"I see." was all our heroin said as Bell began explaining how he got here. The two were eating at a small local place outside just a block from central plaza.

"Umm.." Bell started to ask as he took a break from eating.

"Were you able to join the Loki Familia?" Bell asked.

"No I did not meet their recruitment standards.. however their goddess herself offered me a place."

"That's amazing! Did you take it?" Bell asked

"No." Was her simple reply.

"Why?" She thought about whether she should mention he had a part to play as to why she didn't join, but seeing him down twice before she quickly swept that idea away.

"Their.. ideas of strength and.. ideals in general reminded me much of home, I came here looking for a new life, not reminders of home." She explained to which Bell knew enough not to pry.

"I see..." Bell paused for a moment to think about what she said before he continued.

"Who will you scout out next then?"

"I apologize if this seems rude but.. do you have any suggestions?" She asked, while she didn't mean it in a rude way, Bell scouted nearly a hundred plus Familia's though she tried her best to make sure he didn't get dejected by that subtle question/realization He was bound to know a thing or two.

"Well.. If you were scouted by Loki herself then I'd say you're chances of joining a high tier Familia is guaranteed. Who though.. did you have any other back up Familia's?"

"I was thinking of joining the Amaterasu Familia next."

"I wouldn't." Bell interrupted.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Well, the Amaterasu Familia is a female only Familia, I was turned away immediately. Now I know that's just the way it is by Amaterasu but if you didn't join Loki Familia based on their views then I'd doubt Amaterasu would be the Familia for you."

"I see."

"But I think the Ceres Familia would be the perfect place for you, their a high mid tier Familia, some say it's only a matter of time before they become a high tier Familia. They accept mostly everyone, I'd try there."

"Hm.. thank you for your suggestions, and may I ask what Familia you will try next?"

"I-I don't know.. maybe Takemikazuchi Familia."

She was about to wish the boy luck but she felt that would be inappropriate given his current luck. So she just left it be.

"I'm grateful for your hospitality here and Listening to me, a complete stranger." Bell said bowing

"Do not worry about that, but could you point me in the Ceres Familia's location?"

"Sure in fact it's on the way to where I'm heading I'll show you." Bell said as he lead the way.

"Umm. We've met a few times and you treated me to lunch and I don't even know your name." Bell asked.

"I apologize, your right that was rude of me. My name is Riviera Ljos Alf.

**XXX**

**This was an Idea story I had in the works for about a month **


	2. This way to your new Familia

As Bell was leading the way towards the Ceres Familia, Bell enquired about Riviera to pass the time.

"So where are you from?"

"I grew up in the largest Elven kingdom the Holy forest." She only responded.

"Ah, I grew up in a small farming Village in the mountains to the north with my grandpa, so I'm afraid I'm a bit ignorant in world events and the locations."

"I understand. So tell me Bell, why did you come here?" She wanted to know the reason for his strong devotion as it can't be as simple as wanting fame or fortune like everyone else, otherwise he'd have stopped trying to look for Familia' a long time ago.

Bell for his part blushed in embarrassment.

"M-my Grandpa use to tell me stories of heroes and adventure when I was a child.. So.. I wanted to be just like them." Bell said meekly as he just blushed and pushed his finger together.

Riviera for her part was surprised by his goal. Most everyone came here for either Power, fame, wealth, women, or most of the time all of those. But this boy before her wanted to be an Adventurer due to childish goals and dreams. It was actually charming in its own way.

_Giggle* _she couldn't help but to give a restrained laugh.. or fighting back one.

Bell heard it and would have shrunk in shame and embarrassment if he didn't think that was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

'Get it together Bell, now's not the time for that.'

"I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing because of your dream, it's because it's so.. pure."

"Pure?"

"Yes, you see Bell, most everyone who comes here looks for power, wealth, fame and women, mostly all the above, they come here thinking that if they can make it in Orario their greedy and selfish goals will become reality. You one the other hand."

"I see... oh and here we are, the Ceres Familia! Good luck Riviera and thank you for listing to me and buying lunch." Bell said bowing down.

"And thank you for helping me find a Familia, good luck with finding yours."

"Tha-"

**"You again!? We told you we don't want you here!" **

Just before Bell finished thanking here and leaving the door opened and the captain of the Familia, a big burly man came out and saw Bell.

"I'm sorry I'm not here to ask to join again! She is." Bell said as he gestured to Riviera who did not look all that pleased.

**"Well now, your not such a weakling if you can find such a beauty. Sure, we'll take you in." **He said with a leering gaze.

"Let's Go Bell." Riviera Said as she walked away Bell following without a word.

"I'm sorry I ruined that for you." Bell said looking down, sadness clear in his voice.

"Don't be Bell, I'm thankful that you were there, Ceres Familia is not for me either. However I can see the sign for the Takamazuchi Familia. This is where we must part ways now."

"Thank you for your company Riviera, and good luck with finding your Familia." He said as he was now at the door and she began to walk away.

'Alright! Here goes!' Bell thought to himself as he knocked on the door

**XXX**

**I'm stopping here with a short 600 word chapter. I'm doing this because I'm stuck. I had originally planned on him joining Athena as her first Familia member and yes Riviera along with them. But I thought of a good way for Bell to kinda join Takamazuchi Familia. So I'm stuck and I will leave it to you the readers. Leave your thoughts in the review section. Should Bell and Riviera join Athena or Takamazuchi Familia? Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3 The first steps

**Alrighty! So a few questions to be answered. Yes I will be taking some liberties with Riviera in this fic, while I don't have them set in stone They will evolve as the story progresses. Yes I do plan on keeping her mostly in Character (I haven't read any of the Danmachi light novels centered around Loki Familia, so I only know from the Wiki and the Anime) the biggest change to Riviera for now is I will have her aged in the 70'. I kinda have an established idea for Bell so that a relationship could work but it would have to be a work from the ground up.**

**The idea is that I would make Bell a High Human, basically a high Elf minus the stick up the arse and other things yet decided. Zeus found him as a new born and raised him as a normal human (Zeus was the only one who knew of Bell' race). I've yet to establish rather or not the High human' are a legend, an extinct race, or a well known race (most likely not for that last part) I have yet to flush that idea out as this is a story in the start however, I am leaning twords them being a legend as when ****Athena grants her blessing even she wouldn't know what he is as the Stats wouldn't pick it up.**

**But aside from these couple of things I have yet to have real solid ideas, though he wouldn't be a master mage.**

**Secondly the Athena Familia Route won by a large margin so that's what I will do. I said Bell would be the first Familia member for Athena but I have a better idea so he will be the second to join after Riviera.**

**For now that's all I have to say here in the AN. Please leave your thoughts on the high human idea and if you do like it leave some ideas for a starting point.**

**Oh and I'm so excited and happy that season 2 finally came out! And best yet they are following the plot of the light novels 6-7!**

**Danmachi light novels are available in ITunes! Novel 6 is where you want to start. Also Haruhime is BEST Waifu for Bell! God I lover her design! Course I'm a sucker for Fox girls!**

**XXX**

'Alright! Here goes!' Bell thought to himself as he knocked on the door.

Riviera was walking to the Guild maybe there she could get an idea of a Familia to join, but she also was going there to see someone she hadn't been able to yet. The daughter of her closest and dearest friend.

**"Welcome to the Guild how may I help you?"** A Guild employee asked as she entered

"Yes Is Eina Tulle in today?"

**"I'm sorry Ma'am but she is off this week and won't be in for another three days."**

"I see, I also came here wondering if you have a list of only mid tier Familia's that are recruiting?"

**"Yes we do please, have a seat and I will have it out to you in a moment."**

Riviera took a seat and she just watched the life of the Guild, she studied every action between a Adventurer and their adviser, she paid particular attention to the transactions, in hopes of understanding what to expect for when she goes returns with her own treasures.

**"Thank you for your wait here is the list you requested." **

"Thank you" Riviera said as he looked over the three page long list, once she was done going over the list and had a few in mind she was about to walk out when she heard a receptionist speak.

**"Goddess Athena welcome, here to ask if anyone had signed up for your familia yes?"**

"Correct, I feel that this will be the day I find my first child." She said, her voice smooth yet mature...almost sensual.

**"Sorry goddess, no applications were filed." **

'What?!' Riviera was surprised by what she heard, if she'd known that that could have saved her a lot of trouble! Though she did admit, it was always better to go in person then asking on paper...though she wondered if Bell knew of this. Putting her momentary scouting partner aside She listend in on the conversation before she made her choice.

"Pardon me lady Athena, I overheard you were looking for People to join your Familia." The Royal asked.

"Yes I am, I can have the guild offer us a consultation booth where we can display this more privately if you would like." The Goddess of war (military victory) and wisdom responded, expertly hiding her hope and joy.

"That would be fine goddess."

**XXX**

"So some Information. I've been here in Orario for under a year, eight months to be exact. I'm a new goddess that came down from heaven and I've established my F

Status as an open Familia since I arrived, however I, like most of the gods have criteria for what I look for in a Familia. I'm the goddess of wisdom and war, to be more specific, I'm the goddess of military victories. What I look for are possible capable adventures, while I am the goddess of war, I'm not impractical, all adventures have to start from somewhere, the problem with my lack of finding members isn't for the lack of a "warrior spirit" but in my primary roll as a goddess of wisdom."

"Tell me Riviera, what is wisdom? Or what do you see it as?" The goddess asked.

"I grew up in the holy forest and they view knowledge as power, but wisdom to me is to not only understanding good and evil, right or wrong, but to see the whole picture, things are not always simple, there is always a bigger truth in a lie. Wisdom must always be used for others, and to help others.. and sometimes it's used to condemn and hurt, but wisdom is one of the most powerful things all the races of this world have."

Athena smiled at her words but she gently shook her head.

"While that is a fine answer, there is more to it then that. Wisdom is as varied as people are, Wisdom has personality, in every person there exists different views in wisdom. While not as powerful as personality, wisdom and personality are two forms of looking into one's soul, Wisdom is never evil, but it can be twisted by honeyed words of sweet nothings and empty promises. Many times I have seen adventurers ask to join, but I see through them. Tell me one other thing, why do people come here? Or more perscisly what do people come looking for?"

"Most people come to be adventurers, they seek fame, wealth, power, and Women, all rolled into one."

"It is indeed, while that's to be expected and accepted, I've always looked for something more, something above the petty desires of men and women. But enough about my standards tell me, what is your story? Why have you come here?"

"I grew up and lived my entire life sheltered and isolated, I've always wanted to know and see the world beyond our borders, sure the books we had helped my curiosity, but at the same time they fed it as well. My father is a very demanding and controlling person.. in all honesty, I arrived just a couple days ago and this is the first time, sans the trip here I've seen the world. I've come here to see the world, and experience all its wonders and it's hardships."

"Yes, there is many things to see and witness here, the center of the world. BUT! Are you prepared to experience it? All of it's beauty, all of its wonder? And all of its horror, cruelty, hardships and its darkness?" The goddess asked.

"I am ready to experience that which I've longed for my whole life, but the moment I experience it in its entirety... I can say this for certain, I have made my choice, come what may of my decision and actions I'll face them head on." She said in a tone of pride not a stubborn pride per say, but of a pride that one has when they know they have the strength to stand.

At her words Athena smiled and stood up from her seat and walked over to the Royal and offered her hand.

"Then will you do me the honor of sharing those experiences with me as my child?"

"It is my honor goddess Athena."

**XXX**

"And that takes care of the paperwork! Officially you are now a member of the Athena Familia! Once goddess Athena bestows her blessing you are ready to head to the dungeon! I look forward to working with you on your journey as your Dungeon Advisor!" Riviera' new advisor said happily.

"Thank you I look forward Miss Flott."

"Please! Call me Misha."

**XXX**

"So where is it that we live?" Riviera asked.

"While I am a new god, I was fortunate enough to get a nice place on Roma street in the Duma district. You see there are three main districts here in Orario that act as the main housing areas for the gods. Heaven district in the west houses the high tier gods and their Familias. Original in name I know. Then there is Duma, that's north and houses the mid tier where we reside. Then lastly there is Brandenburg district. That houses the low tiers. Ironically Brandenburg is the third though unofficially second richest district as it houses many shops and bakery's which are owned by said low tier familias and it is the second heart of the city second only to the dungeon. Heaven district comes in second as richest district as Babel is the main one. Speaking of Babel, it's sort of its own district and is officially and unofficially the most important district in the city."

"I see thank you for that information, how far is Duma district and how far in is our home?"

"We're ten minutes from Duma and once we enter its another ten minutes of walking."

As they were five minutes out from Duma, Riviera couldn't help but take notice of the city, they had already passed Babel and it struck her with awe, she could smell the cooking of stalls and other business, she also noticed the people, so lively and so full of life and adventure. The spirit of it was a bit overwhelming to her, and in a good way, they were passing by two buildings just a minute away from their district when she happened to look to the side and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Bell!" She said as she ran over to the boy she had met and helped. There laying on the ground the boy was beaten, his cloths torn, face beaten, eyes swollen shut, left there to die in the pool of blood that was building from his wounds.

"You know him?" Athena said as she ran to Riviera's side as she was down on her knee holding up the poor boy.

"A bit... gods he's barely breathing please we have to save him." She said as she already picked him up and was walking out of the alleyway.

"Follow me." Athena simply said. Riviera's emotions getting the better of her.

'How can someone do this?! And how can people stand by and watch this happen!' "Hang on Bell we'll get you fixed up in no time, just hang on just a little bit longer." She whisperd to the boy who was on deaths door.

She thought angrily about what could have and did happen. But despite all that, one thing was always on her mind in those moments of trying to save Bell and.. to her shame later, it wasn't the thought of the boy dying or trying to save him, that was autopilot. No the thought that had festered and lived there was **"welcome to the real world."**

**XXX**

**OK here is the newest chapter, I had this planned out, originally (If Bell went with the Taka Familia) No one was home so he was going to go try a different Familia, on the way he was to get jumped by some adventurer thugs who asked for his stuff, but seeing as how he had nothing left they just beat him up out of anger and because they could, it would be at that point Mikoto (I've been meaning to write a one shot BellXMikoto fic) finds this going on and helps Bell, and from there you know how that would go. But I kept most of the original idea sans Bell being saved. **

**Also I don't know about a Loki Familia head mage. (What about Lefiya!!) (who?)**

**Anyway that's this chapter. Enjoy! Enjoy this 2196 word chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Convition

**OK so some questions.**

**I came up with the high human Idea solely so age wouldn't part them so soon. And as said last chapter I still have yet to establish any solid ideas for that route.**

**As for an Idea given to me in making Bell a spirit hmm.. isn't Ais's mom a spirit or something? I only saw the Loki Familia Anime Spin off once and wasn't that into it. But his race reveal isn't important until later in this story. Though some hints will establish along the story.**

**Speaking of spirits you remember the Christmas event last year from Danmachi Memoria Fresse? To me it was hinted that Syr might be a spirit herself it's right around when they go to rescue Noel mid to late event.**

**Also One person got confused, no the Takemikazuchi Familia didn't beat Bell up. That's not the case at all. **

**Also Sorry for this chapter coming out late. I've be having writers block for this chapter. BAD writers block.**

**Also as I was browsing some art for an idea for what Athena would be described and I found one. Athena's looks will be from League of Angels 2. I never heard nor played of this game but I like this art of her. Side note unlike the image of her I won't give her the head cover nor the wings.. duh.**

* * *

The sounds of birds and wind caused Bell to stir, he felt like crap. As he opened his eyes his noticed he was in a medium sized room, mostly white but with a gray tiled floor. Bell tried to move but everything hurt. He looked to the window and saw that it was evening. With perfect timing the door to the room was opened and a woman came in.

"Ah Mister Cranel, glad to see you're awake, how are you feeling?" The woman asked as she walked over to his bed.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Amid Teasanare and you are currently in Dianchet pharmacy."

"How did I get here?"

"Two women found you and brought you here, do you remember what happened?"

At that Bell's memory of the event flooded through his mind, his injuries along with the adrenaline rush from the memory's gave him a sharp headache to which he voiced as Amid came over to look at the boy.

"Easy, I said! But it is not surprising that you would feel pain. Try again please." She said as she went over to some cabinets to find some pills.

* * *

**Flashback**

As Bell knocked he waited for five minutes, knocking once again half way. 'Guess no one is home. I suppose this isn't a surprise, low tier Famillias can be low in numbers.' He thought as he decided to leave.

"OK, come back to them later, I suppose I'll try the

Dalnim Familia." **Korean goddess. She's the goddess of the moon and sister to Haemosu. In one version of her myth, she climbed so high into the heavens, she reached the moon, becoming the goddess of the moon.**

As Bell was walking towards his goal after ten minutes he was stopped by a couple of voices.

**"Hey kid! What are you up to to?" **A couple of stereotypical looking goons asked as they walked out from an alleyway. Yes an alleyway. Bell just ignored them and kept walking, he was in an area where no one was around.

**"Hey we asked what you are up to?" **They said as they ran ahead of him and blocked his path.

**"It's not respectful to ignore your betters." **Another said

**"Kids these days! They have no respect." **

**"Tell you what kid, give us everything you have and we'll forget your disrespect." **The leader said as they now stood in the way of Bell escaping.

"I-I'm Sorry but I don't have anything." Bell said but no sooner did he say that did one of the muggers push Bell against the wall while the other grabbed his bag he had on him.

**"Hate fucking liars... dam kid ain't for shit on him." The mugger said as the one holding him let him go to fall flat on the ground and then proceeded to kick him all over his body.**

**"We hate snot nosed shits like you! Wasting our time like that! Don't you know when to respect your betters!" As the now two muggers were kicking Bell the poor boy could only cower and curl his body as best he could to protect himself but to no avail as he gaged every time he was kicked in his stomach, he screamed out in pain as he felt a kick go against his chest and it felt like he was just stabbed by a million needles. Thankfully (to him at least) he blacked out and then suddenly woke up here.**

"I see I am sorry you had to go through that, unfortunately there was no reports of this being heard nor seen." Amid simply said as she finished her examination.

"Alright, I've finished up, please wait a moment while I go talk to your friends." Amid said.

"Friends?" Bell said to himself silently.

"Lady Riviera, goddess Athena, Bell is awake." She said as she saw the two women get up from their seats.

"How is he?" Athena asked.

"He's sore and bruised but the potions have done their work. He should stay here overnight then he's good to go."

"Thank you Amid." Athena said

"Always a pleasure." Amid responded by bowing her head.

"Riviera why don't I go first."

"Alright." Riviera said a bit confused.

As Athena was walking to the boys room she remembers the conversation she had with her Familia member when they were brintthe boy here.

**Flashback **

"My gods how did this happen?!" Riviera cried out in disgust and distraught.

"How do you know this boy? Athena said as she led Riviera and both were going as fast as they could.

"This is Bell Cranel I met him after he was rejected from the Boann Familia. He's been searching for a Familia for a few days now and he's already been through ALL the high and mid tier Familia's and he's been rejected by everyone, he's searching for a Familia in the low tier class." She responded getting a shocked and mortified look on her eyes.. and yet... something in her eyes said something else entirely.

"Anything more?"

"He offered me a bit of help in searching for a Familia myself.. How can someone do this to people?"

**Present **

As Bell was simply looking out the window he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said and what he saw took his breath away; there before him was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

She wore a white silk gown that showed her body that no words could describe. Her Brest's, perfection was all that could be said, covered by what looked like bronze plates which she also had on her arms and Right over her stomach, an iron cross on her hip.

Her skin was perfect, not a blemish to be seen, her eyes. Dear gods those eyes, Bell never could have known such beautiful dark blue eyes existed, but what got Bell the most was her hair, it was white just like his but at the same time no where near it. It was like snow..no that's not the right description, it was like wind carrying snow, it was almost ethereal..yes that's the word best used, her hair was ethereal, and the way it came just past her chest was perfect. Bell could only stare at her beauty, this was beauty personified. Bell mentally declared that no goddess could come close to this woman.

Athena saw his gaze and his blush and couldn't help but chuckle at the boys charm, or was that innocence. Regardless she gave a soft cough to snap the boy out of his daze.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Bell said Bowing his head.

"It's alright young one.. I am glad too see you're doing better, you gave us quite the scare."

'What a voice.' Bell thought as he froze hearing her voice and a chill he couldn't control which she saw as well..

"But allow me to introduce myself." She said to snap his daze once more.

"I am goddess Athena, your friend saw you on the ground and we ran here to have you healed."

"My..friend?" Bell thought but could not think of anyone.

"I believe you would know her better as Riviera?"

"Miss Riviera? Was she able to find a Familia?" Bell asked.

"Yes, She is in my Familia."

"Could you tell her I give her my congratulations? And thanks?" He asked.

"I'm surprised, you barely know the woman yet you've put her first over any immediate questions you may have from me?"

"Well.. my Grandfather always told me to put others ahead of myself, especially a woman or girl." Bell said blushing just a tad bit at telling her his reason. Too which Athena could only laugh softly as she found his dust of pink and fidgeting cute.

"Your grandfather sounds like quite the character."

"He was." Bell simply said as he had a memorable look on his face to which Athena knew what it meant.

"You gave Riviera quite the scare."

"I'm sorry for troubling you both." Bell said looking down at the sheets.

"Don't be, what is this world if there doesn't exist kindness and concern? But tell me Bell, what happened?"

Athena walked out of the room after twenty minutes she saw that Riviera was seated but stood up after she came out.

"How Is he?"

"Go ask him." She smiled as she stepped away.

"Bell?" Riviera asked.

"Oh! Riviera.. congratulations on finding Athena."

"Thank you, but that aside, I am glad to see you're doing well."

"Sorry for causing you and goddess Athena such troubles."

"There is nothing to be sorry for. As I just said, I am glad to see you're Alright."

"Was coming here a mistake." Bell said aloud, but more to himself then to her. And Riviera knew what was going through his mind. The beating still fresh on his mind added fuel to the fire that being rejected so many times was something Riviera could only guess was doing to his self confidence.

"No Bell, it wasn't. I won't pretend to say I know what you're feeling or going through. But I can tell you what I do know. I know that regardless of knowing you so little, I know you're stronger then you let yourself believe. Any other person myself included would have given up and fallen into depression from being rejected by so many gods. Not you Bell, the short time I've spent with you I could tell that yes it bothered you by being rejected, but you still held your head up, and you faced and tackled the challenge head on. I also won't say I'm an expert about adventures nor the dungeon, but I can also say with absolute confidence that you have something many people lack. A confidence unbreakable." Riviera said to Bell who was by this time silently crying, his head down and his left arm rubbing across his tears.

Let it be known that Riviera May have grown up a lifetime in the Royal life, but even she was not above knowing how to comfort a person In need, that being said she simply put her right hand on his back and for two brief moments rubbed his back and gave a parting pat. After that was done and Bell calmed down a bit she took her leave.

"What will be the charge for his care?" Athena asked to Amid. Who paused for a moment.

"There will be no charge for his treatment."

"That's very generous of you."

"Your patronage will be enough."

"My that's quite devious from the "Dea Saint"

"I'd prefer to call it business." Amid said, Riviera didn't take to kindly to her choice of words and took an audible intake of air before she was going to express so, but Athena stopped her by interrupting her; as if sensing her thoughts.

"We'll use your store until we've paid off the bill, however please refrain from using a boy who was beaten as a means of gaining customers." She said in a neutral tone but her gaze had a sharpness to it.

"Of course, and forgive me in my poor choice of words." Amid said bowing her head and walking away.

"Let's go home Riviera."

* * *

It had been two day's after he awoke and some moderate use of potions until Bell was out in the city again. However, he simply didn't know what to do anymore; if one were to even care about looking at this random "nobody" they'd see a depressed and sulking boy sitting on a park bench, contemplating life.

Bell had lost his motive and plans for this city, all his hopes now seemed worthless and his drive near gone. What was he too do? No one saw anything in him, people took from his pride and respect as a human.

'common Bell! crying won't solve anything!' he mentally chastised himself as he rubbed his eyes, he knew what he was going to do, and this was his very last hope and gamble. As he resolved his nerves and his emotions he walked to the guild.

"Hello, I would like to know the direction of the Athena Familia please."

* * *

Riveria was busy working in the kitchen along side Athena, if you asked the former Royal what she expected from being in a Familia, this would be one thing she did not expect, but it wasn't bad either.

"Tell me Rivieria, when will you make your first trek into the dungeon?"

I'm not sure,maybe on the weekend."

"Ahh the pre Dungeon jitters, Don't worry all the Adventures get them on their first few ventures, you'll be fine on the first three floors.

.

.

.

"You still thinking about Bell?"

"In a way."

"Well I wouldn't worry too much, I've a feeling we'll see him again soon."

"?" Before she could ask why that was they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll finish up here if you don't mind seeing who that is." Athena smiled having a good guess as to who was at the door.

As Riviera opened the door she was surprised at who was there.

"Bell?" There he was indeed, but something looked off, he looked like a kicked puppy. She could see it in his eyes.

"H-hi."

* * *

Bell was seated in the parlor Riviera led him there but left him alone while she went to get Athena. It was only a minute before the goddess entered.

Standing up and blushing again he quickly thanked her and she told him to sit.

"So Bell, I see you're here to ask to join my Familia." Athena said knowing why he was here but only did this as part of a...test. And his reaction was definitely what she was after.

Showing some surprise Bell looked down a bit and meekly replied yes.

"I'm surprised Bell," She said clear disappointment in her voice as Bell just shrunk in.

"Riviera told me how you had been rejected by every Familia but she told me she saw in your eyes a determination that wouldn't be beat down. I don't see that here." She said coolly if not a bit clinically as Bell further shrunk at her "ire"

"I-I don't know what else to do or go to. My grandpa told me that this is where to go to fulfill dreams and here people look down without even giving a person a chance. How can they be where they are if that's what they do?" Bell meekly responded.

"It's simple Bell, they already knew you weren't strong, they knew you'd die the moment you entered the dungeon. They saved you because your a lost cause." Athena siad darkly and with an even more sharp glare as Bell was now silently crying at her words.

"Riveria said she had a respect for you, that she admired your strong will to not give up. I see none and that's so disappointing." She finished as she slowly got up from her seat looking at the boy sobbing into his hands.

"Your grandfather must be so disappointed." she said as she slowly walked out of the room.

'Comon Bell don't let us down.' Athena thought as she was walking.

"Your wrong." Bell said weakly but Athena heard and she could only smile.

"What?" She turned around, removing the smile of pride she had just a moment ago.

"I SAID YOUR WRONG!" Bell yelled with conviction as he stood up from his seat.

"SO WHAT IF THEY SEE ME AS WEAK! IT"S THEY'RE LOSS! AND WHAT IF YOU THINK SO TOO!? I DON"T CARE WHAT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE THINKS I"LL SHOW ORAIO THAT I"LL BE THE GREATEST ADVENTURER IN HISTORY! AND SCREW ALL WHO THINKS OTHER WISE! I"LL MAKE MY GRANDFATHER PROUD TO HAVE CALLED ME HIS GRANDSON AND I"LL SHOW YOU THAT EVEN IF I GET KICKED DOWN I"LL RISE ABOVE IT JUST LIKE I HAVE SINCE I GOT HERE!" Bell finally said gasping for air as his spout and declaration finished Athena stood like a statue as she just looked at the boy. Bell looking right back into her eyes, there was a fire and a passion in his red eyes and Athena simply walked up to Bell he never broke eye contact, almost like a challenging look. The two stood there for only a moment but to Bell it seemed like an eternity. Which was why he was broken out of his "Zone" when he realized he was pulled into Athena in a warm hug. A blush of burning red filled his body as he was in the right spot to feel how soft and perky her breasts were.

He look up with only his eyes as that was all he could manage and he saw the warmest and the most welcoming smile and expression he had ever seen, the only thing he could compare it to was when his grandfather would laugh and share warm moments with him, in particulare the smiles he gave him when he was read his favorite stories and when he talked about becoming a hero.

"I knew you could do it Bell." She said.

"W-what?" Was all he could muffle out as he was still in her embrace. But she released him and she knelt down to him.

"I'm sorry I said those things to you Bell, I did not mean any of those, I had to test your resolve and to bring it back as well. And I see in your eyes the same conviction and devotion that Riveria told me about. Indeed I had to see it to believe it." she said giving they boy a warm smile as she stood back up.

"Bell, your goals and your conviction are a gem to this city, those Familias that rejected you truly have missed something truly special that appears only once in generations. I know you'll go far Bell, and I know you can and will be the hero you've vowed to be." She was saying as Bell began to tear up.

"And if you will have us, me and Rivaria would be honored to be apart of your legend, if you'll have us we'll share in your dreams, your joy, your pride, your hurt, your sorrow, to be there for you and to comfort you ad be there to laugh with you." She proclaimed as tears now freely flowed from the boy as he adorned the biggest smile he could have.

"Y-YES! I would love to join your Familia, And I will return the same thing you said you would do for me!" He said happily as his joy and happiness spread to the goddess as she returned it with another embrace.

"Then welcome home Bell." She gently said.

"Yes goddess Athena, no, my goddess Athena." He said hugging her back in joy.

Just outside the room Riveria had a smile of on her face she was there when Athena entered the room. She was happy that the boy found his Familia, and as she was about to enter to welcome the boy she thought back to some words Athena had for Bell when she told the goddess about him.

'He really will be a Diamond in the rough."

* * *

**Finally finished this chapter! :) Writers block is evil no two ways about it. Any way hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm half way done in writting Bell Lucis Caelum. but don't expect anything within the week. as I am having bad writers block as well on that one too.  
**


End file.
